


seed

by whitesclera



Series: the sound of forgiveness is silence [1]
Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesclera/pseuds/whitesclera
Relationships: (implied) Hanasaki Miyabi/Kishido Temma
Series: the sound of forgiveness is silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	seed

“As I thought, you’ve come for me.”

Amethyst glimmers with a hint of demon fire under the shadow cast by his hood. He smiles behind his fan, ignoring the palpable ache in his teeth from deep-rooted hunger that even a millennium couldn’t wash away, and sounds out a practiced laugh that carries through the silence of the mountain. For how wildly his blistered hands shook around his weapon, he stared Roberu down with a fierce shade of cerulean that reminded him of home.

“I didn’t want to believe it was you. Even after _he_ disappeared, I told myself it couldn’t possibly be you.” The handle of his sword rattles. Roberu regards it with disinterest. “I mean, anyone would find it hard to believe. You’ve been nothing but kind to us. You _laughed_ with us, so to even assume that you were behind all of this-“

He gestures at the red, red field of spider lilies, intertwined with the ash grey of human bones, blooming delicately as the moonlight bathed its thin petals. Every flower for a single death, and Roberu has existed long enough to tend to a garden that bled through the forests of the mountain. He’d killed enough to make a lake. 

“Why? _Why would you do something like this?”_ Temma cries. 

Cruelly, he says, “He’d asked me the same thing.”

 _Because he is a demon._ _Because there is nothing left in this world that can redeem him, that can forgive him for the hundreds and thousands of people he’d taken away from their families. Because Roberu can never be human, no matter how hard he pretends, no matter how seamlessly he fits in, no matter how much they treasure him._

Grief and fury twist Temma’s expression and he rushes in with a blind swing, screaming in a brittle voice that ends in a gurgling gasp as Roberu’s hand rips into the middle of his chest.

(Hanasaki Miyabi was fearless. He’d stared serenely at the sky, a gentle forgiving hand stroking the long fiery mane of his hair as Roberu widened his jaw over the fragile front of his throat, the curl of obsidian horns catching Miyabi’s fingertips and burning the skin away. He was rapidly draining of blood through where Roberu had sunken his claws.

 _“Why?”_ he’d whispered weakly. _“I thought we were family. Was it only us who thought that, Roberu-san?”_ )

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

_Resent me, Temma. Despair, and never forgive me until your very last breath._

Temma's sword falls with a muted clatter. Roberu looks out into the field of flowers he’d planted unseeingly as he held the lifeless body of a former friend in his arms. 

_Don’t forgive me the way he did._


End file.
